


Orange, Red and Green

by iwantachocolatecookie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Artist Mickey, College Mickey, First Meeting, It's Mickey after all, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantachocolatecookie/pseuds/iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was finally attending some random arts course at a random community college, and he quite enjoyed sketching people around the city, especially on a park near his college and especially the ginger guy who was always jogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during a portuguese class...  
> Hope you guys like it (this is my first story here)

Believe it or not, he had done it. Mickey Milkovich was in college.

 

After his dad was arrested with a sentence that he'd never outlive, he had gone back to school, finished his last year and chose a community college close by.

 

Now he was studying some random arts course that involved a lot of naked people posing for his class to draw. Today the model was a really muscled woman, who looked like she was about to burst.

 

"Okay, people" his professor clapped her hands "I have places to go today so pack up everything" she shouted "and, honey, you can breath now" she said tapping the poser's shoulder "thank you for your help, I think they really needed that."

 

Mickey looked at his drawing, he was finally being able to understand the fucking muscles. He grabbed all his papers and shoved them in his folder before throwing his pencils in his pocket, putting his newest one behind his ear so it wouldn't stab his hip every time he sat down.

 

He left the classroom before everyone else. Mickey walked fast through the streets of Chicago, making his way to the closest park. Someone was sitting in his usual place and he had to settle for another bench, complaining until he sat down and started drawing the people that walked by.

 

Half an hour later, the ginger guy ran past him, Mickey always saw him out jogging and he had made it his life mission to always draw him, Mickey watched as he tried to peek around him to see what he was drawing. Mickey mumbled some not so nice things, and squinted his eyes at the guy as he tried to hide what he was doing.

 

He never liked to show his sketches to people unless they were his teachers or classmates, and those were only if he needed an opinion on some project, to him his drawings were personal things for now, like a journey. He was still trying to find who he was as an artist so he could improve and discover his personal style.

 

He started sketching the nousy ginger, and as he started to forget some minor detail he'd run past Mickey again, slowing down in front of him. It was then that Mickey realized the guy was flirting, that or trying to kill him, maybe both. Mickey had been watching him for a few weeks but before he had been protected by some bushes, but now here he could see the clear eyes, the bright hair, and that fucking sexy smirk he kept shooting his way, up close and Mickey sketched all of it with detail.

 

After the 10th time the guy had passed by him, he stopped, giving Mickey time to see even more details, like the freckles sprinkled across his face, shoulders and arms.

 

"Can I see it?" The guy asked smiling sweetly, Mickey snorted.

 

"No" he reached for his pens and his fancy ass crayons, his professor made him buy. He drew over all the lines with the black pen.

 

"Why not?" The guy didn't give up and just sat down next to him. Mickey lifted the left side of his sketchbook, but continued now coloring the dude's eyes with the green pencil.

 

"Cuz I said so, twinkle toes" He mumbled trying to concentrate on what he was doing. The guy just kept staring at his face, as if trying to see what he was doing on the reflexion of his eyes "The fuck are you staring at me for?"

 

"I like your face" the ginger shrugged, smirking.

 

"The fuck, dude?!" Mickey blushed closing his sketchbook and sighing, his FUCK hand rubbing his eyes tiredly "what do you want?"

 

"You drew me" he stated, as if that was an answer. But Mickey knew exactly what he wanted...

 

"Yeah, so? I don't owe you anything for that. Actually you should thank me for thinking you were worth my effort" Mickey mumbled, the guy smiled.

 

"Was that a compliment I heard?"  Mickey wanted to punch that fucking smirk...

 

"Fuck you, is what you heard, now go away" Mickey shoved him with his shoulder, but the guy didn't even flinch. Was he made of cement?

 

"Only if you let me see your drawing of me" the ginger insisted.

 

"Will you go away if I do?" Mickey sighed frustrated, the guy nodded.

 

"Yeah, if that's what you want" he smirked again. Mickey silently put his pencil down, closing the sketchbook but leaving a finger marking the page. The redhead took it but let it close, probably so he could have an excuse to look at a few more sketches. He smiled warmly at Mickey who groaned a bit, he was not ready for this, before opening the first page.

 

"Property of Mickey Milkovich, return if found", a phone number and the name of the college he went to were written in the centre, a few threats written around it for whoever tried to open without the proper authorization.

 

"I'm Ian Gallagher, by the way" The guy turned to him smiling that shy fucking smile.

 

"Whatever" Mickey mumbled.

 

The redhead, Ian, started flipping through his sketches a soft smile on his face before... "Wait" Ian looked at most of the drawings his eyes widening and his mouth starting to open. "Are these all me?" He asked a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

 

"Not all but...yeah" Mickey had been going to that same park for a few weeks now, and the redhead happened to be there everyday, it was not just because he was hot, fucking jogging addicts..."Don't feel special, there's at least 6 drawings of the fat kid eating the ice creams, it's not my fault that you people always come to the same place."

 

Unfortunately, Mickey was pretty sure that Ian could see that the sketches of the ginger had more detail, to the point where he actually had to buy two more orange pencils and a red one. Orange, green and red were also the only colors in the whole sketchbook.

 

"Can't believe I'd never seen you" Ian finally said, after staring and softly tracing the black lines of the pen drawings

 

"I usually sit in a more hidden bench, but sadly today some people sat on my spot" Mickey mumbled.

 

"Don't lie" He rested his arm over Mickey's shoulders "You clearly like my face and..." He flexed his muscles right behind Mickey's neck "body" Mickey coughed "It wasn't "sadly" in fact, don't you want to see if you like the rest of me?" Mickey's eyes widened at this guy's boldness. His hand had moved to massage Mickey's neck.

 

Mickey couldn't speak and while we're at it, he started to wonder where all the oxygen had gone.

 

"Get off me, bitch" Mickey shouted instintively after getting out of his trance, he pushed the dude's hand away from his body and slid all the way to the opposite end of the bench.

 

Ian just smirked...again.

 

"Well, then, I saw the sketch and now I'm leaving, that was after all, the deal. So goodbye, Mickey Mouse" The guy laughed at his own fucking (horrible) joke, before setting the sketchbook on its owner's lap.

 

"Shut up, firecrotch, at least I don't look like a tall human carrot!" Mickey shouted, he had to play the fucking Disney card, hadn't he?

 

"Oh I'll make your eyes really pretty, hot stuff" He winked before booping Mickey's nose and walking away.

 

"The fuck was that supposed to mean?" he mumbled, rubbing his nose furiously to try and get the feel of the dude's fingers on his nose to go away. Fucking rich people, man...

 

Mickey sighed opening his sketchbook again, but as he opened the last drawing he had been working on, he realized Ian had added something on the top left corner of the page.

 

"Call me, Mickey Mouse. I can be your Minnie" followed by a phone number and a small drawing of Minnie Mouse winking

 

Mickey chuckled a bit, this guy was ridiculous and annoying as fuck, but sweet. And after all, Mickey had always liked them sweet...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long...  
> (If someone can't read what's on the images tell me because I'll write it under each :P)

Mickey stared at the numbers as if trying to set that particular corner of the page on fire.

 

Should he? The guy seemed pretty cool if not a little enthusiastic about...everything. Man, what had he become...he quickly grabbed his phone and before he had time to think he sent the tall redhead a message.

 

At least he hoped it was him, and he wasn't playing some kind of sick joke on him. Ian hadn't seemed like the type to do that though.

 

 

* * *

Ian's phone vibrated and he looked at the last message and laughed.

 

"What did he say?" Debbie asked trying to look at his phone.

 

He handed her the phone and she read the last message before scoffing 

 

"Me" She read "Who does he think he is?"

 

"You clearly didn't meet him" He chuckled, putting the cheesy pasta in each plate.

 

"Well, he sounds like an asshole" Carl exclaimed, sitting Liam in his high chair before taking a seat at the table.

 

"He really is, but he drew me like 50 times so how bad can he be?" Ian handed a plate to each of his younger siblings.

 

"Ian, that's actually really creepy, dude" Carl eyebrows furrowed in worry.

 

"Nah, he's harmless" Ian chuckled "he has this tattoos across his knuckles that say "fuck u up" but then he also drew a kid eating ice cream at least 20 times and a lady walking a poodle like 10...he wants to seem scary he's a softie though" He put a fork full of pasta in his mouth and smiled at his brother.

 

"If you say so" Debbie mumbled, worry still on her face.

* * *

 

 

Mickey shoved his sketchbook and art supplies in his bag, grumply fighting with the zipper

 

"Where are you going?" Mandy wondered resting a hand on top of his "Let me" She carefully closed the bag before shoving it at his chest.

 

"I don't know, somewhere to sketch some people" He answered opening the door.

 

"Ah, you're going back to the park" She winked "Show me your drawings when you come back, I haven't seen them in a while" Mickey nodded before closing the door behind him, he had no intention of showing his sketchbook to his sister though.

 

He walked to the L, quickly getting in and sitting down, he took out a permanent marker from his pocket and started drawing whatever he felt like on the window. When they arrived at his stop he ran out of the station, in the direction of the park. He wanted to be there as fast as possible, just so he could have his place back, of course. Nothing to do with annoying red heads at all.

 

He sighed in relief as he saw his bench was empty and spread his things over it so no one would try to sit next to him, not that anyone usually did, as soon as they saw his tattooed hands flying over the paper as he looked at them intensely they tended to run away.

 

 _Draw_ _someone_ _you're_ _close_ _to,_ _someone_ _you_ _enjoy_ _being_ _with_ _._ _The_ _more_ _detail_ _the_ _better_ _._  

 _Show_ _details_ _that_ _no_ _one_ _else_ _would_ _notice_ _,_ _unless_ _they_ _got_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _person_ _._  

 _This_ _project_ _is_ _worth_ _one_ _quarter_ _of_ _your_ _final grade_  

 _Deadline:_ _O_ _ct_ _..._  

   
 

Mickey crumpled up the paper. The fuck was this supposed to mean? Did his professor not know him?...Well, she didn't, but one look at Mickey and you could tell he was not a people person. 

   
 

Was he going to have to draw his sister? Because he was pretty sure she was the only person he knew well enough to "draw details that no one else would notice". But he didn't want to draw his sister...he had been drawing her since he was a kid, and now she's fucking annoying. And that would be giving in to all the times she asked him to draw her, and he would never give in. 

   
 

"Hey, hot stuff" Mickey closed his eyes sighing, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't punch the guy.

   
 

"The fuck do you want?" He mumbled shoving the piece of paper with the assignment deep in his pocket. He admitted this was an unfair greeting but he was pissed because of the assgnment and besides the guy seemed to like it, judging by the way he wouldn't leave him fucking alone.

   
 

"You always this grumpy?" The ginger smirked sitting next to him on the bench. 

   
 

"You always this fucking annoying?" Mickey asked finally looking at the guy. Big mistake, as soon as he saw that smirk he wanted to punch him again "Can you fuck off?"

 

"Your memory seems to not work very well, but I'll help you....if I rememeber correctly you were the one who invited me today" Ian teased, resting his arm behind the dark haired boy's shoulders.

 

"Well, big mistake, you can leave now" He grumbled, taking his sketchbook out of his backpack

 

"I won't, but thanks for offering. I want to see you draw" Ian stated "I want to get to know the man behind the wonderful art I saw yesterday." he said dramatically.

 

"Look, dude I have a weird ass project to do and I have no fucking clue who my subject is going to be and I really don't feel like having to listen to your smart ass rich kid comments" Mickey explained hoping the guy would leave him alone.

 

"You think I'm rich?" the ginger laughed... Mickey took another deep breath to calm his anger.

 

"Well, you got fancy hair and fancy clothes and you run for fun" Mickey remarked

 

"Dude, I live in the South Side" Ian chuckled at the look Mickey gave him "A rich fuck buddy I had a while ago gave me these clothes and the hair.... I just wash it, man. Glad you think it's fancy though" he winked making Mickey squirm away from him again feeling his right buttcheek leaving the bench, fuck he had nowhere else to go.

 

"Then you should know my family" Mickey mumbled through gritted teeth.

 

"Wait, you are one of Those Milkoviches?" Ian whistled "Damn, never would have guessed" 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The shorter boy growled.

 

"Nothing, you're just nicer that's all. I think I know your sister then. She was in my Maths class, also really nice" Ian rambled, rubbing his hand on his short stubble "I think I helped her once, she was struggling with equations..."

 

Mickey watched him as he talked silently noticing the red head's constant movements, he slowly reached into his ear to grab his pencil and started drawing the boy. This time not only his face but everything that made Ian...well, Ian. He drew a hand on a cheek, he drew an arm wrapped over his own shoulders, he drew the way his right eyebrow rose slightly more than the left and his left eye squinted slightly more than the right when he did so. He drew the way the muscle on his thigh appeared when he got excited about something he remembered while he talked and he drew the fucking smirk. He drew all the small details that he could see in the boy, not even thinking about the fact that he was actually going to finish this assigment earlier than he thought.

 

"I really like it so far" Ian said softly, making him jump a little as he realised the boy was looking over his shoulder at what he was doing.

 

"It's for class, don't feel too happy about it, firecrotch." Mickey threatened.

 

"Maybe but you also think I'm hot" The red head smirked, Mickey quickly moved his pencil, fixing the curve of the smirk he had already drawn.

 

"Or maybe, I just don't want to draw my sister" He mumbled.

 

"What is the assignment about anyway?" Ian wondered, the hand behind Mickey reaching up to touch his hair. Mickey returned the pencil to the paper drawing the general shape of the movement as fast as he could, he was imagining eveything on a bigger canvas but he would have to ask if he could, his professor tended to be a pain in the ass when they handed in something she didn't have in mind.

 

"None of your fucking business" Mickey grumbled, as he continued to draw.

 

"You know you need to work on your attitude" Ian teased "Although it makes sense you're like a stray cat you need to know when to run, you know what i mean?"

 

"No, I don't know what that fucking means! I'm not a cat!" Mickey exclaimed exasperated.

 

"It just mean your attitude is good for where we live, keeps people away from your business, but here, with me, you can be nice" Ian laughed as Mickey looked at him like he'd look at alien "You ain't getting any dick if you keep that attitude around hot guys like myself"

 

Mickey froze.

 

"The fuck did you just say?" Ian's eyes widened...shit.

 

"Nothing, sorry...I just thought" Ian was suddenly scared of Mickey, the guy was a Milkovich after all, and if there's a thing you never want to do is piss off a Milkovich because they'll make sure it's the last mistake you make.

 

"You thought wrong." Mickey threw all his things in his backpack before storming away, stomping his feet like an angry child.

 

"Oops" Ian mumbled.

* * *

 

Ian was in bed that night when he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at the name and felt uneasy, should he answer? He tapped the green phone, before he had too long to think about it.

 

"Sorry" Well, that was unexpected.

 

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have assumed, dude" Ian didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting an apology from the boy at all.

 

"No...hum...shit, I'm not good at these things, just" The boy sighed "Look you were right about...me. I haven't told anyone and I would really appreciated if you did the same."

 

"Yeah, of course" Ian sat up on his bed, sensing the conversation was serious.

 

"Hum, can you. maybe, let me finish my drawing? Maybe come over so it's easier. I want to make it in a bigger scale and it would be easier if the...well, if the subject was present" Mickey was nervous Ian could tell.

 

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow after lunch?" Ian questioned, relaxing a bit.

 

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow after lunch." Mickey confirmed quickly.

 

"Well, see you then" Ian smiled, suddenly looking forward to the next day.

 

"Yeah and thanks" he could hear the ghost of a smile on his voice "goodnight, Ian"

 

"You're welcome, goodnight, Mickey Mouse" Ian laughed as he heard the groan coming from the other side of the line before it went silent.

 

"Well, that was unexpected" He chuckled, before being hit in the face with a pillow coming from the highest bed.

 

"Shut up now." He heard Carl mumble. He smirked laying back down, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this has been sitting on my files folder for so long but I never had the patience to sit down and actually finish it :P  
> Hope you liked it though!

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a few more of this if you want, just let me know.  
> Don't expect smut though, I'm horrible at that


End file.
